Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle airbag device.
Related Art
As an airbag device including plural gas supply sections supplying gas into an airbag, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-308139 describes a configuration in which a gas generation unit is configured in two stages, in which a first stage and a second stage gas generation unit are actuated at the same time in cases in which an occupant has a large build, and only the first state gas generation unit is actuated in cases in which the occupant has a small build. Japanese National-Phase Publication No. 2008-534352 describes a structure in which a first inflator and a second inflator are actuated in sequence to greatly inflate and deploy an airbag in a state prior to a collision after a vehicle collision has been predicted. Japanese National-Phase Publication No. 2008-534352 is also configured such that only the second inflator is actuated to inflate and deploy the airbag to a lesser extent in a state in which a vehicle collision has been detected without the vehicle collision being able to be predicted.
However, in the technology described in JP-A No. 2008-308139, gas is not supplied into the airbag until a vehicle collision is detected, such that there is room for improvement from the perspective of improving initial restraint performance of the occupant compared to configurations in which the airbag is inflated and deployed prior to a collision. In the technology described in Japanese National-Phase Publication 2008-534352, although the internal pressure of the airbag can be maintained to a certain extent compared to cases in which only one inflator is employed, the internal pressure falls due to a drop in the gas temperature and so on, and so there is further room for improvement from the perspective of maintaining the internal pressure of the airbag until a collision has occurred.